A Ghost meets a hedgehog
by Names Tailz
Summary: this is a rewrite of Hedgehog meets ghost and i decided to change the title, and people were right the story made no sence so i rewrote it.
1. A new place to hang out

A ghost meets a hedgehog

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Danny Phantom I only own Jess the hedgehog)

Chapter 1: the beginning.

(Eggman's Fortress)

Down in an unused room, of Robotnik and Snively are finishing work on a machine.

"Snively! Are you almost done?" Eggman yelled

"Yes sir I have finished tightening the last bolt." Snively answered

"Good then turn it on." Eggman

said

Snively followed orders and turned on the machine.

(Amnity Park: the Fenton Lab)

Young Danny Fenton is down in his parents lab looking at the new ghost detection/fighting devices.

"Man, my parents sure make some crazy stuff like the Fenton Crammer, the Spector Detector and also the Fenton Thermos, and I think i'll stick with that." Danny said

A bright flash of light appears behing Danny, turrning around he could see that it was a portal, before he enters he checks to see if his parents or Jazz is around then goes into his ghost form and enters the portal.

(Meanwhile back on Mobius)

It is Halloween night and Jess is trick or treating with Cream and Cheese and there in Downtown Staition Square.

"Cream you can relax, i'm around so you don't have to worry." Jess said to help Cream relax

"I know miss Jesse but it is Halloween." Cream responded

"Cream, I still wish you would stop calling me "miss" and besides nothing can scare you while i'm around." Jess said

"Okay if you say so mi.. uh I mean Jess." Cream says

They I arrive at the next house, go up and knock on the door and a kindly lady answers.

"Trick or Treat!" they say together as they join a small group of kids that had gotten there befor them.

"Oh my, what scary costumes you kids have!" She said as the they were the last to arrive, she looks at their costumes and notices that Jess is dressed as a bee and Cream was dressed like a pirate and had Chees sitting on her shoulder dressed as a parrot. The lady puts a piece of candy in each of there bags and they move on.

(In Wisconson)

Vlad Master or a.k.a Vlad Plasmeus was down in his lab plotting another way to get Maddie Fenton to leave Jack and to get Danny to be on his side.

"One day Maddie you and Danny will leave that fool Jack and will live with me." he said to a picture he had on a table.

Then a flash of light also appeared behind him and he became a ghost and entered.

(Back at Eggman's Fortress)

Danny comes out of the other side of the portal but into a strange room.

"Where am I?" Danny asked aloud to himself

"Don't be alarmed boy, you have just traveled through a dimensional portal and have just traveled from Earth to Mobious." Eggman answered as he stepped out through the shadows, Snively following behind

"I did what and am where?" Danny asked

"You have traveled through space and have arrived on the planet Mobious." Snively responded

"Seriously you guys are a couple of fruit loops and i'm out of here." Danny said as he started to fly away

"SWATbots STOP HIM!" Eggman Yelled

It didn't matter to Danny because he phased through all of the SWATbots and through the walls.


	2. understanding

A ghost meets a hedgehog

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Danny Phantom I only own Jess the hedgehog)

Chapter 2: Another place same time.

(Back to Cream and cheese)

It was later on that night and Jess just happened to look at her watch.

"Cream and Cheese it is time to go home." Jess said

"Awww Jess do we have to go?" Cream asked

" Yes, remember your mom said she wanted you home by seven." Jess answered

"Okay Jess." Cream said

They turned around and started to go home when Jess happened to look up and saw a strange object in the sky starting to fly torwards them, and Jess grabs cream and hides in a nearby alley

"Cream I need you to be quiet okay?" Jess stated

Cream understood and remained quiet. Jess looked around the corner and saw the object come closer to ground and she could see that it was a human boy, then a light flashed and his hair went from white to black, his jumpsuit became a white T-shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes.

"Come on Cream we better get you home." Jess said

"Okay Jess, come on Cheese." Cream said

A couple of hours later...

Jess had just brought Cream home and now is out side looking for the strange boy she had seen before, after searching around for a while she found him alone sitting on one of the seats in a park.

"Whose there? Come out or i'm coming in!" He yelled at a bush

"Woah dude relax it's just me and i'm not going to hurt you or anything." Jess said"Well what do you want? And what are you doing here?" He asked

"Well to answer your questions one, i just want to talk to you and two i came looking for you." Jess answered


	3. A bad guy has just arrived

A ghost meets a hedgehog

(Disclaimer: Ido not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Danny Phantom I only own Jess the hedgehog.)

Chapter 3: The bad guy is here.

(Eggman's Fortress)

After entering the portal Vlad reaches the origin, and upon exiting he is greeted by a voice coming from the shadows.

"Hello Mr. Plasmius or shoud I say Master, I require your assistance on a little problem I have." the voice said

"How did you know my name sir?" Vlad asked

"Two weeks ago I sent a Videoprobe through a dimensional protal, to your world to learn many things about you and specific others." the voice answered. "I know how you find Jack to be a fool, you're love for Maddie and the struggles of Danny Fenton or Phatnom as we should say."

"Very interesting but how would you help me get what I require?" Vlad asked

"Easy I would send a robot that would be so strong that Danny could not defeat, and Danny would be so tired from his fight that he would be easily captured." Eggman said as he came out of the shadows

"But what if any of the locals come to his aide?" Vlad asked

"That would be impossible many of the residents of this planet do not trust humans." Eggman answered

"Excellent." Vlad said

Eggman and Vlad both laughed a evil laugh.

(Playground: Station Square)

Jess and Danny are still sitting in the park talking.

"I..I saw you earlier, what or who are you?" Jess asked

"What? you saw me!" Danny said sounding shocked. "But wait how could you have seen me I didn' see you or anyone around me."

"Well that is because me and a girl I was with were hiding in and alley and I looked around a corner." Jess said. "So..um...what or who are you?"

" Sighs My name is Danny Fenton and as you saw earlier I am half ghost." Danny said as he walked over and sat down on the swing again

"Oh really clears throght um.. if you don't mind me asking... how did you become half a ghost?" Jess asked

With a relived sigh he welcomes Jess to sit on the swing next to him and he starts to explain about the lab, the portal and the accident that led to the ghost powers.

(Eggmans Fortress)

Eggman and Vlad are checking the robot they had just finished to make sure that it was tough.

"Are you sure this is tough enough to defeat Danny." Vlad asked

"Well if what you have explained to me is true that he should have dificulty defeating a pure robotic creature." Eggman responded

"well then release the bot." Vlad said


End file.
